Victory Present
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Chloe giving Beca a hand job in the tour bus after winning ICCAs. (Beca and Chloe are already dating after they hooked up at a party). G!P Beca. The original prompt said they should be in the front seat but I got excited and forgot so they're in the backseat.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a whirlwind week for the Barden Bellas. They had won the ICCAs on Saturday night and spent the following week riding out the high of their win in New York, rather than go back to Barden.

The week after Finals consisted of sleeping until noon, ordering a feast from room service before going out to sight see or just wander around the small but impressive city. They all came back to the hotel late afternoon so they could be ready to go out by nine.

After a perfect week, the girls loaded into their tour bus the following Saturday to begin their journey back to Barden. Their dean approved excused absences would run out on Monday.

It was three in the morning and most of the Bellas were asleep as they drove through North Carolina. The only people still awake were Stacie, who was driving because she was from the area and knew her way without navigation, and Beca and Chloe who were taking advantage of the relative quiet to have a heated make out session in the extra long back seat.

Beca was lying on top of Chloe, her right hand cupping the redhead's cheek while her left hand was under the older girl's shirt and bra groping her breasts.

When they broke apart for air, Chloe couldn't help but smile widely up at her girlfriend. The brunette gave an amused smirk. "What are you smiling at smiley girl?" She asked, trying to be respectful of the sleeping Bellas.

"I just can't believe the girl who called acapella lame at the beginning of the year would be the reason we're coming back to Barden as national champions. Or that same girl who was walled of to the world would become my girlfriend after the TKE back to school bash." Chloe wistfully.

Beca smiled down at her girlfriend before going in for a short, tender kiss. "Come on Chlo, how could I refuse you looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes and devious smile? I was totally defenseless. And when we get home I plan on being hold up in your bedroom while I show you how glad I am that you talked me into joining this group of awesome nerds."

Chloe couldn't help but moan at the thought. Sex with Beca was always amazing. Special occasion sex was something the redhead couldn't even describe. "I can't wait for that baby, but until then why don't I start giving you part of your victory gift?"

"What did you have in mind?" Beca asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh I don't know," Chloe said innocently as her hand wandered into Beca's jeans and boxers until she was cupping her cock and started stroking it, "Something like this."

The brunette's eyes were closed as she attempted to keep her breathing steady. "Sounds great, baby."

Chloe's hand slowly built up a stroking pace that she knew would drive her girlfriend out of her mind without actually being enough to let her achieve orgasm.

Beca immediately knew what her girlfriend was doing and put her own hand on Chloe's hand and forced her to pick up the pace. She kept her hand on the redhead's for a solid minute, when she was sure her girlfriend would continue her actions without her assistance before removing her hand laying back to enjoy the handjob. "Mmm, that feels really good."

The redhead smiled at the positive feedback as she squeezed the brunette's cock before picking up her face, making Beca's breath hitch and start thrusting her hips to meet Chloe's hand. "So close," was the next thing out of her mouth moments later.

Without warning, Chloe ducked her head down and wrapped her lips around Beca's cock, continuing to pump her hand while beginning to light suck on the head. The added stimulation quickly became too much for Beca as she let out a final moan and thrust her hips up, shooting her cum down Chloe's throat.

When she was sure her girlfriend was done, Chloe let Beca slide out of her mouth before pecking her lips.

The brunette was still in a post orgasmic haze for a few moments before she finally opened her eyes and pulled the redhead in for a proper kiss. "Damn baby, you never cease to amaze me," Beca said as she looked at her girlfriend in wonderment.

Chloe just giggled as she rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. "It was my pleasure. Just wait until we get back to Barden and give you proper celebration."

Beca couldn't help but smirk as she mentally prepared herself for another tiring week.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Bella Bus finally pulled up in front of the Bella house at 10 a.m. on Sunday morning, all of the girls stumbled off, exhausted, with bags in hand into the house, dropping their stuff anywhere before claiming spots on the couch and different recliners to get some real sleep.

The only exceptions were Aubrey and Chloe, because they had rooms in the house, and Beca, because she was dating Chloe.

"Just try to keep it down, everyone's going to try and get some sleep," was all Aubrey said before walking down the hall to her room and closing the door behind her.

"Are we really that obvious?" Chloe asked in disbelief as she turned to Beca.

"You do have some screaming tendencies," Beca admitted with a laugh. "My neighbor knocked on my door a few weeks ago to ask me if I had any tips to help with his girlfriend."

Chloe pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "I like to let you know that I'm enjoying it."

"Oh, I like the screaming. It really gets me going, even if I'm fingering you or going down on you." Beca said as she started wiggling her eyebrows. "But I think we could keep it down for once."

"I think that can be arranged," Chloe said as a perverted grin spread across her face.

Beca's dick twitched in her pants. That look always ended in sex. "Why don't you take me to your room and show me just how quiet you can be."

Chloe didn't say anything. She just grabbed Beca's hand and pulled more than led the brunette down the hallway into her room, closing and locking the door behind them.

Once inside, Chloe pushed Beca on her bed before straddling her and pulling her into a searing kiss. "I believe I owe you part two of your victory present."

Without any warning, Beca flipped them so she was on top. "As excited as I am for you to give it to me," she emphasized the last part with a hip thrust, making Chloe gasp. "I would love it even more if I were to give you my gift first. Without your choreography, my arrangements wouldn't have come to life the way they did."

Chloe's face changed from touched to surprised to turned on all in under five seconds. As giving of a person as she was, the redhead was as selfish as anyone and enjoyed receiving just a little bit more. "Today is not the day I start turning down orgasms," Chloe mumbled as she spread her legs.

Beca couldn't help but smirk at how much her girlfriend loved sex. She continued to smirk as she bent down to kiss Chloe. The redhead wasted no time in returning the kiss, but allowed Beca to take the lead. She knew that Beca had something planned and didn't want to throw her off.

After a few moments of enjoying and getting lost in the kiss, Beca moved her lips from Chloe's in favor of kissing her cheek, neck, and collar bone, leaving small marks in her wake.

As much as she wanted to keep going, Beca had to stop and strip Chloe of her clothes. "Much better," the brunette whispered in satisfaction as she returned to kissing her way down her girlfriend's body.

Chloe wouldn't help but cry out in pain before moaning in excitement when she felt Beca's teeth digging into her shoulder, marking her.

Beca smirked as she used her tongue to sooth the mark she had made. She had never been into biting until she met Chloe. She couldn't help herself. She wanted to leave a reminder to herself, Chloe, and anyone else who might accidently see the marks, that the redhead was hers, something she needed a reminder of everyday.

"I still can't believe you're my girlfriend," Beca admitted before latching her mouth onto the redhead's left breast and started teasing the nipple with her tongue.

"Me either," Chloe said as she gasped in pleasure, her hand shooting to the back of her head to keep her in place.

The brunette continued her ministrations until the redhead's left nipple was a shift peak before turning her attention to the right one to give it the same treatment.

When Beca was satisfied with her work on Chloe's nipples, the redhead was panting heavily and letting out little gasps in time with the brunette's movements. "Baby, please, I can't take anymore foreplay. I need you to start fucking me now I might self-combust," Chloe begged.

Now would have been the perfect time to pay Chloe back for all of the times she had mercilessly teased Beca to the point of nearly coming in her pants. But Beca was also extremely turned on and knew the longer she dragged this out for Chloe, the longer she would have to wait in the long run. "Your wish is my command, baby," Beca whispered sweetly into Chloe's ear as she roughly pushed three fingers into her girlfriend.

"Oh fuck, Beca," Chloe called out as her legs spread further apart to allow the brunette more space to work. "Oh God, baby, stay right there, that feels so good."

Beca leaned down to kiss Chloe. She was getting increasingly louder and she wanted to make Chloe come at least once before angry Bellas started knocking on the door to ask them to keep it down so they could catch up on their sleep.

"What did Aubrey just tell us about being quiet?" Beca scolded as she picked up her place.

"Sorry, I forgot. You just make me feel so good that I can't think of anything else."

"I know I do," Beca said with a cocky smirk as she leaned down to kiss Chloe. "But if you continue to have trouble keeping yourself quiet, I may have to gag you."

Chloe's eyes went wide. Never in their short, but intense relationship had Beca expressed any interest in doing anything kinky. The thought alone was extremely appealing and had her gushing, which was not lost on Beca.

"Or maybe, I could gag you just for fun. The idea seems to have you drenched. I can't imagine what the reality would do to you,"

"Oh God, baby, you have no idea what the thought of you gagging me does to me. Please show me what a bad girl I've been and gag my dirty mouth," Chloe panted out as she tried to hold off her rapidly building orgasm.

Beca knew that Chloe was based on the vice grip she had on her fingers. "Come for me," the brunette demanded as she roughly squeezed the redhead's clit between her thumb and pinky as her fingers pushed inside of Chloe.

Before Beca had even pulled her had out, Chloe was coming with a long, low moan.

"Someone was even closer than they let on," Beca teased as she pulled her fingers out before offering them to Chloe to lick them clean, which she immediately accepted.

"Can you blame me?" Chloe asked when she finished with the pointer finger before moving on to the middle.

"I guess not," Beca acquiesced with a cocky smirk as she enjoyed the feeling of Chloe's dexterous tongue lick her fingers clean. She wasn't sure how, but the brunette felt herself getting hard just watching and feeling the redhead's tongue on her. "Get on all fours, facing the headboard," Beca ordered when Chloe finished.

The redhead wasn't sure where this new, dominant side of Beca was coming from, but it was hot and she didn't dare challenge it for fear of consequences.

When Chloe was in position, Beca moved so she was kneeling behind her, her half hard cock lined up with the redhead's entrance. "You're so wet already," the brunette observed as she ran a finger through the redhead's folds.

All Chloe could do was nod as she gasped out, "It's all for you, baby."

"Awe, you shouldn't have," Beca cooed as she removed her fingers from Chloe's folds to her cock so the head was brushing against her entrance. "Although, if it wasn't for me, I guess I should have been who it was for," Beca wondered aloud as she pushed all nine inches inside of Chloe.

Chloe let out a surprised gasp as her girlfriend's cock stretched her. "You always feel so good when you stretch me." The redhead whimpered, desperate to have her girlfriend start moving inside of her.

"Yeah? Maybe I should just keep my dick buried inside of you while we both just enjoy the feeling," Beca suggested.

The look Chloe shot Beca was such a perfect combination of desperate and frustrated that it made the brunette laugh. "I'm just kidding, babe, I'm just as turned on and excited as you are," Beca reassured her girlfriend.

"Prove it," Chloe demanded.

Beca didn't bother answering with words. Instead, she pulled her dick almost completely out of the redhead before grabbing her waist and pulling her back as she thrust forward roughly, forcing her dick as far as it had ever been inside of Chloe.

"Oh fuck," Chloe yelled out in ecstasy as her hands clenched around the sheets, desperate to grab onto anything.

"You really don't care if you wake the other girls up, do you?" Beca asked in amusement as she continued her fast, rough pace.

When Chloe didn't respond, Beca slowed her hips to a near stop, earning an over-the-shoulder glare from the redhead. "I asked you a question, I expect an answer."

"I'm sorry," Chloe said quietly. "Yes, I do care if I wake the other girls up. It's just hard for me sometimes when you're roughly taking me from behind."

"I know you do, baby. And believe me, the feeling is completely mutual," Beca agreed. "But this is your last warning to keep quiet," the brunette added in a tone that left no room for argument. "Do you understand?"

Red curls immediately bobbed up and down as Chloe nodded her understanding.

"Good. Now where were me?" Beca asked as she returned to her hard and fast pace.

"Oh god, Beca, yes, keep doing it just like that," Chloe moaned as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Anything for you, baby," Beca said as her left hand moved up the redhead's body to twist her nipple. "Did you like that?" The brunette asked in response to the redhead's responding hiss.

"Yes, so much," Chloe gasped.

"Another thing to further explore when we have more time," Beca said with a cocky smirk as she released her girlfriend's nipple. "Right now, I just want to fuck you hard and fast until you come on my cock and milk me for everything I'm worth."

Chloe groaned as her back arched when she felt herself teetering on the edge, wanting nothing more than to go flying off of it into orgasmic bliss.

Beca knew that the redhead was close based on how hard she was clamping down on her dick and how close she was. "Baby, you look so fucking sexy like this," Beca said genuinely as her nails dug into the redhead's skin. "The only way you could possibly look any sexier is if you came from me right now."

In a matter of seconds, Chloe let out a long moan as she back arched and her walls clamped down on the brunette's cock with an almost nice grip, sending Beca flying over the edge with a moan as she shot her load inside the redhead.

After taking a minute to catch her breath, Beca pulled out of Chloe and collapsed on the pillow. The redhead followed suit, her eyes immediately falling closed. She was exhausted from the long day of traveling and the two orgasms that she had already had.

Beca just smiled and let Chloe sleep for a few minutes before poking her shoulder. "Baby, wake up, I still have the third part of your victory present to give you," the brunette cooed.

The redhead blinked a few times in an attempt to will her eyes to open, but only ended up being able to keep them partially open. "Whatever the third part is, I hope it's the final part. I'm getting tired." Chloe mumbled out.

"It's ok, I get it. You're 22 now, too old to handle more than three rounds," Beca teased.

Chloe's eyes immediately shot open before shoving Beca on her back and getting on top of her. "How's that for tired?" The redhead couldn't help but smirk when she started grinding in Beca's lap and felt only a flaccid dick under her. "Looks like you're not in position to tease anyone about being tired."

"Not my fault I'm not wired to go multiple rounds back-to-back," Beca grumbled as she pushed Chloe off of her. "And it's not like I can't make you come without my dick. I still have two fully operational hands and a mouth." The brunette pointed out. "We could keep going for hours if you wanted."

"Choose one and make it snappy," Chloe said in a tone that left no room for argument. "I'm up for another round, but I think one more orgasm will be my knockout punch."

"All I need to finish giving you your victory present," Beca said as a knowing smirk spread across her face as she kissed her girlfriend while straddling Chloe's hips.

Much to the redhead's disappointment, the brunette quickly broke the kiss. She didn't have much time to pout because seconds later, Beca's teeth were sinking into her collarbone, earning a combination of a yelp and a moan.

The brunette smirked victoriously as she pulled back to check the mark before continuing her journey south towards her breasts. Beca took her time teasing each nipple to a stiff point before licking her way down Chloe's chest, stomach, all the way down to her lower abdomen.

Beca paused as she looked up and took pride in the fact that she was the one to do that to Chloe, the most beautiful woman in the universe.

Before Beca could get too carried away, a desperate whimper from the redhead pulled her back to reality. "I know, baby," the brunette cooed apologetically as she spread Chloe's thighs, settled herself between her girlfriend's legs, and kissed the insides of her girlfriend's thighs before taking a long, firm lick through Chloe's folds from dripping entrance to throbbing clit.

Chloe was so caught off guard, all she could do was arch off the bed, until Beca's hand on hips stopped her, and let out a choked gasp. Eventually, the redhead recovered from the initial overwhelming pleasure, she looked down affectionately at the brunette going down on her. "God, yes, baby, that feels so amazing," Chloe moaned as she tangled a hand in chocolate locks and gave an encouraging tug.

Beca couldn't help but smirk at what Chloe had just said while she continued the task at hand. It really wasn't necessary to say it, Chloe was really good at showing and telling. The brunette growled at her hair being pulled and picked up her pace.

"Ugh, B-Beca, baby," Chloe gasped and put all of her free brainpower to forming a coherent sentence. "I'm so fucking close, please don't stop."

Those were the magic words to Beca. She hunkered down to focus on getting Chloe off, changing up her rhythm and gently nuzzling her clit with her nose.

The additional stimulation was immediately appreciated as the redhead started babbling incoherently. Beca assumed Chloe was trying to say something to her in English about what she needed the brunette to do to send her over the edge.

Deciding that if Chloe was so close to flying over the edge that she had ceased speaking English, Beca knew that she could do almost anything and it would be enough to give the redhead the sweet relief she was desperately craving.

Abandoning what she had previously been doing, to pull Chloe's clit into her mouth and lazily started swirling it with her tongue.

Beca had a feeling that her plan would work, but she couldn't have imagined just how well. Chloe immediately let out a relieved, joyful cry as her grip on her girlfriend's hair tightened to the point that the brunette began to worry that she was going to have a quarter-sized bald patch at the back of her head.

Despite her concern about her hair, Beca pushed it aside in favor of continuing her ministrations to help her girlfriend ride out her orgasm. Beca didn't remove her mouth from Chloe's clit until the redhead's breathing evened out and her grip on Beca's hair loosened.

"Holy shit," Chloe breathed with a chuckle before smiling down at Beca. "You know I'm usually not a fan of oral, but that was so good. I might need you to do that a little more often. Maybe even in favor of regular sex."

The brunette rolled her eyes as she grabbed the redhead's wrist to give it an affectionate peck. "Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have revealed my true pussy eating skills a secret so something like this wouldn't happen," Beca joked. "I'm never going to get laid again, am I?"

Chloe's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Ok, first of all, please never say 'pussy eating' again. And second, don't act like you think me letting you eat me out more often wouldn't mean more blowjobs for you. You're a pretty lazy lover, don't act like you wouldn't love it."

"Counter proposal," Beca said after a moment of thought.

"Ok, what is it?" Chloe asked.

"I get more blowjobs," Beca stated firmly.

"And?" Chloe asked expectantly after an unexpectedly long beat of silence.

"That's it, Beca said simply. "I just want more blow jobs."

"You're ridiculous," the redhead laughed as she pulled Beca up by her arm so she was lying on top of her.

A wide grin quickly spread across her lips, "And you wouldn't have it any other way."

Chloe shook her head before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. "Of course not."


End file.
